


Need You Now

by CaptainCorruptor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve Rogers-centric, smutshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorruptor/pseuds/CaptainCorruptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader fic. Y/N - Your Name. Cap comes home from work and things are a little different. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name

The hard knock at the door could only be one person at this time of hour. As you open the door you are met with the most erotic sight you'd swear you've ever seen. There he stood, America's Captain, dirt and dust covering every inch of his spangled suit, his helmet in one hand, his shield in the other, and his eyes holding a fire so intense you could feel the fire he was setting inside you. You open the door wider, stepping aside so he can come into the apartment you share with your best friend.

"Steve, is everything okay?" You ask as you close the door and turn to face him. But before you an add anything else his lips are pressed against yours. You can feel the fierceness in his lips as they work against yours and you can tell he must need this. He had told you that the mission this week would be a difficult one and part of you was worried he wouldn't be coming back. At that thought you open your mouth, wanting to give every bit of yourself over to him, grateful you were getting this chance but he pulled away.

"I'm doing better now." He looked at you. "Y/N, I thought I was going to die out there this time. And my only thought was about you." He pushed himself off of you, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "We've been friends for a while now and the only thing I could think about when I was laying there was that I should've just went for it. What's the point in all of this? Risking my life to live when I'm not really living." He turned to face you again and you couldn't keep track of all of the emotions that you seen running over his face. "I love you, Y/N. I have been for a while but never really realized it. I've been dancing around this to keep from ruining what we have. Do you know you are the only normal friend I have?" he chuckled to himself.

"Steve." you whisper trying to get his attention.

"Crap, I hadn't really thought of what you wanted out of this. Jesus Rogers, good going." he talked to himself.

"Steve!" you shouted trying to get his attention. When his eyes finally met yours again this time the fire that have been there was now gone and was replaced with uncertainty. "Shut up and kiss me again." He stood there dumbfounded as if he wasn't sure what you had just said hadn't been made up in his mind. You walked up slowly to him, stepping over his shield and helmet that had been thrown haphazardly on the ground, until you were right in front of him. You were about to speak when he lunged forward, placing his hands on the sides of your face and smothering his lips over yours. You slide your tongue along his full bottom lip only to be met with his own tongue now being shoved into your mouth. He backs you up against the wall his hands falling from your face and skimming over your arms and hips.

"Steve." You breathe out once your lips are free from his. He's placing open mouthed kisses along your exposed neck, his tongue swiping across your pulse point and causing you to moan. Then his hands are cupping your ass, pulling you up and you instinctually wrap your legs around his narrow hips.

"Y/N," he whispered when he reached your collarbone. "I want you."

"Take me Captain," was the only thing you could mutter as you held yourself up using his broad shoulders. Steve wasted no time, reaching between your bodies and gripping your underwear. He pulled hard and you were sure there would probably be bruises around your back where your panties pushed against your skin before they ripped off of your body.

"I'll replace them." he said before tossing them away. He reached for the hem of your favorite silk nightgown, shimmying it up over your body, "I won't rip it." he said looking up at you for a moment, a glimmer in his eye and your favorite crooked grin on his face. Once you were completely naked he looked down your body, grasping one of your breasts in his hand and squeezing slightly before running the pad of his thumb over your already peaked nipple. You arched your back, searching for more but his hands returned to your hips and he was trying to plant you back on your feet. Your legs tightened around his hips keeping yourself in place and he looked up at you with a questioning look, "I need to take this off."

"Keep it on." Your voice comes out more like a moan as his hips press against yours harder.

"Like the uniform huh?" Steve chuckled as he wrapped an arm around your lower back.

"I love you Steve, but I want to fuck the Captain tonight." You whispered in his ear, your tongue running along the crest. Steve reaches around your thigh finding the zipper to his pants and pulling out his length. You can't see it but you can feel it pressed against the bottom of your ass and the girth alone lets you know that the serum did much more than make him taller and stronger.

"Language." He said playfully.

"Oh shut up and make love to me Steve." You laughed for a moment before grabbing the straps across his chest for leverage. Steve guided his engorged member to your opening, pressing into you slowly as you both moaned at the contact. You could feel the way he was stretching you, the friction more pleasure than pain. He stilled once he was fully inside of you, resting his forehead against yours, his blue eyes holding your gaze as he pulled out slightly. His hands gripped tightly on your hips before slamming you back down onto him in one swift motion and leaving you feeling light headed. Steve controlled your body and you easily let him, he was playing your body perfectly like a fined tuned guitar. With each stroke of his hardened length his pushed you closer and closer to the edge of the abyss of pleasure you were awaiting to fall into. You were just on the brink of falling when he leaned forward clutching his lips against your clavicle, sucking and nipping on the skin. His body pounded into yours pressing you firmly in the wall, letting go of your hips he continued to rock in and out of you as both of your breathing increased due to the impending orgasms that you were both on the brink of. One hand came up, caressing your cheek as he came up to kiss you, the other hand coming between your bodies to grope your breast and pinch your nipple. The moment Steve bit into your bottom lip was the moment the ball of pleasure snapped, sending the chilling burn of pleasure through every nerve ending in your body.

"Steve!" You cried out his name as your body spasmed around him causing him to fall over into his orgasm as well. You could feel him throbbing inside of you, hot shots of cum hitting deep inside you and causing your orgasm to increase and your grip on the straps of his uniform to tighten. Steve slammed his hand into the wall next to you and the sound of the sheet rock giving way beneath his strength causing you to open your eyes while you rode out the waves of pleasure that were consuming your body. His face was so beautiful contorted while he was lost in his bliss. His perfect teeth biting into that wonderfully full bottom lip. His eyes clutched shut and eyebrows furrowed in what looked to be a pleasurable pain. His lip fell from between his teeth, his mouth falling agape as he tried to steady his heavy breathing. Your chest swelled with a feeling you couldn't pinpoint as you watched the world's strongest man become weak in the knees. He braced you in his arms as he took a few steps back, leaning against the wall behind him and sliding down it, resting to regain his composure. You sat on his lap, fighting against pulling yourself from him and feeling that void once he left your body but you knew it would have to be done sooner rather than later. As you stood up you looked back to see the impression of your back, cracked into the wall and a hole in the spot Steve had hit in the throws of passion.

"Come on." You said as you held your hand out to the man that had stolen your heart.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked, his eyes snapping open to look up at you.

"To get you out of that suit and cleaned up in the shower." You answered before giving him a sly grin and adding, "I need to retile the shower anyways."


End file.
